Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 11
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!Decided to release this chapter early, not only because it s my small gift to all, but also because now the main story begins to unfold...and the end in this chapter is very special...


_Chapter 11: The World United_

Exhausted due to all the running, Brock continued to pursue Officer Jenny, but she quickly began to outpace him, as he began to lose sight of her. Brock then reached a small cliff, as he looked around.

Suspecting an ambush, he quickly jumped aside, as Officer Jenny lunged at him from a tree. With her main gun falling down the cliff, she reached for her backup, as Brock tackled her in an attempt to stop her. They both fell a distance to a small platform, as they struggled over the gun, when suddenly two gunshots were fired. Brock was thrown aside, as Officer Jenny tumbled down. Help had come, as rescue helicopters were seen in the distance, aiming their lights at the small platform.

Hearing the gunshots, Ash contiuned to look for Brock, when he then stopped, as he saw the rescue helicopters. Knowing that Brock is in safe hands, Ash returned to the Legendary Pokemon, only to find Mew and Mewtwo there. Mew had found Misty, where Ash left her before looking for Brock.

-I´m sorry I couldn´t arrive sooner to help save her... . and although I never lost someone since I never had anyone to love, it feels like I have faced death before in my past. Nevertheless, there is a time to mourn, but its not now. Although the humans have come to help, I suspect that Team Rocket have more that just their Pokemon and soldiers... it´s as if they posses some kind of device or energy, and according to Mew, it´s strangely similar to the energy inside you boy.

Before Ash could tell about The Synergy Energizer, an small outcry was heard, as Mew looked behind Misty. Ash went to look, as he was surprised by what it was. It was Togepi. Mew then tried to cheer it up by playing with it. Ash then took up Misty´s body, as he turned towards Mewtwo.

-There is something I must do first... I can´t leave her like this... I have to put her somewhere safe until it is over. I know you warned be about my new powers... but I know that I got them for a reason. I will use them if I want and have to, just as you have to use yours when necessary.

-The Unown are a mysterious breed of Pokemon, even Mew knows little about them, therefore their motives are unclear... and those stones that have taken you over... be very careful ... you might be our only hope should the Legendary Birds turn to one another once again.

Ash nodded, leaving Togepi there with Mew, as he then teleported to Cerulean City, to her home. He entered her room, as he put Misty gently on a bed, when suddenly he noticed that he was not alone:

Her sisters had returned home after the forest fire, and were sleeping on a sofa, together holding some framed pictures with them and Misty. Not having the heart to tell them, Ash left her there, when suddenly Daisy woke up. With the curtains and drapes closed, Daisy didn´t see Misty nor Ash, as she cautiously stood up and left the room, not waking up the other two. Saying a last goodbye, Ash unwillingly and tearful left the room, as he teleported out of Cerulean City to Johto again.

Managing to calm Jirachi down, Max asked Proffessor Oak what was wrong with Jirachi, but Oak prefered not to share his thoughts on what might be happening with it. Suddenly something was heard in the other room, as Oak took one of May´s Pokeballs just in case the grunts found them.

Oak opened a door, as he saw Mew flying off in the distance through the cabin window. Togepi was then seen on the floor, as Oak picked it up. Confused, May asked what happened, as Oak told them that Mew apparently dropped off Togepi. Despite wanting answers himself, Oak decided that it was time to continue, as everyone began to gather everything necessary to walk to the nearest town.

Just as they were about to leave, voices were heard in the nearby woods, and helicopters were roaming the sky. Unsure if it was help that have arrived or the enemy, Oak told them to remain, as the voices got closer and closer. Oak told May and Max to take shelter inside the storage room.

The cabin door opened, as Professor Oak couldn´t be more grateful: The Johto Militia had come, along with a small rescue force. Oak called out for May and Max, as they came out of the storage room and left the cabin, as they entered an military helicopter and then took off towards Kanto.

Jessie entered the holding cell, as Meowth immediatly stood up against her to protect James.

- Don´t worry furrball, I´m not going to harm you nor him. I have come to say that I am now in charge of the whole organisation due to the boss losing his mind, ranting about how we should give up. And this is a good thing. Because now I can finally do what he didn´t have to guts to.

- I´m thrilled you found a new hobby Jess, but James aint exactly in a great state of mind. So now that you´re the boss, find it in your heart to return him to normal and not make him more of a nutshell than he normally is! Would you sacrifice his care for you in exchange for more power?!

- Care wont win us this war Meowth, good leadership will, and James is the right one for the job to help lead Team Rocket to battle. Now either you stand aside, or you´ll risk losing more than 9 lives.

Jessie took hold of James, as his confused and tormented eyes connected to hers, as she hesitated for an moment. She then told some grunts to escort him to an secured room, as she left the holding cell.

Alone, Meowth tried to Slash the metal door, only to see it being useless. Not knowing what to do, he began to think of a plan to get out and help James. Suddenly another alarm was triggered.

The Skarmory had spotted the rescue helicopters, but Jessie ordered them to stand down, knowing that there were Legendary Pokemon out there, and that the grunts weren´t ready yet to battle again.

She went down to the enginerring bay, as the damaged reactor was getting repaired, while Moltres and Zapdos were being linked to the Synergy Energizer. Professor Namba then approched her.

- Articuno was badly damaged, and we can´t link it yet without risking complications or disrupting The Memory Retrieval Program´s effect. The other two will soon be ready to fight again Jessica.

- Good, we need to get to full strength as soon as possible, with Legendary Pokemon out there we will have more difficulty defeating our enemies. But I just got word that the Johto region is near overrun, as the grunts have captured skilled trainers with powerful Pokemon and brainwashed them.

- Indeed you´re right. I have already sent two young trainers to have Lugia memories extracted to be able to replicate it. I however, doubt that they can be turned, as they have a strong mind to resist it.

- If they continue to resist... then dispose of them. We don´t have time to waste, we have to be quick and remain having the upper hand. When you´re done, try converting the dragon trainer if possible.

Namba nodded and left, as Jessie supervised the repair on the reactor, when suddenly energy was quickly drained from it, and since it was connected to The Synergy Energizer, it didn´t matter to much. Worried though, she ordered the repairmen to fix the energy drain, as she entered the elevator.

Ash teleported to the cabin, as he then used his powers to check if the others were near and safe. Knowing that the militia has them, Ash decided to go confront the grunts, as he then left the cabin through the door. Suddenly something leaped at him, as Ash fell quickly towards the cabin floor.

It was Pikachu, it had apparently turned back to normal after all the events that must have affected it´s mind, as Ash hugged it, glad that it´s alright again. Pikachu cried in his arms, sorry for everything that it had done to everyone and to him, as Ash wiped away its and his own tears.

-It´s ok... I know there was nothing you could do... but your safe now, and thats what matters.

Pikachu then asked about the others, as Ash told that they are probably headed towards Kanto, as he told Pikachu that they themselves have to remain and fight. Pikachu then asked about Misty, and knowing that it´s better to tell now than later, Ash told Pikachu everything that happened. Devasted about her death, Pikachu was consoled by Ash, as he told it that they have to contiue. Ash grabbed Pikachu and left the cabin, when suddenly he heard some voices in the woods. It was some grunts.

The grunts that Mewtwo attacked had woken up, as they were on their way back to HQ. With their Pokeballs disabled for the moment, they knew that they were easy prey, as they took out weapons to defend themselves incase of an attack. Ash lurked in the shadows among the trees, as he decided it was best to take the grunts down one by one, not risking being attacked by all of them at once.

- Alright men, we have to walk back to HQ, and since our Pokemon can´t be summoned we have to use what we have to defend ourselves. Now that Jessie is in charge, she has ordered all to not hesitate to shot to kill, so keep an eye out for the militia as well as some Legendary Pokemon.

Listening to their commander, the grunts reloaded their guns and were on high alert, as one grunt suddenly went abit too far form the group. Turning around to sweep the area, the grunts noticed that their comrade was missing, only his gun was laying on the ground, as they heard something in the nearby bushes. They fired right into them, as they hit nothing. Suddenly another grunt disappeared.

- What the hell?! Alright, stick closer together men! Stay close and fire at anything in sight!

Gathering together, the grunts continued towards HQ, only to notice that they were followed, as they saw a yellow blurr quickly go past them. Startled, they missed their target, as the commander got nervous. During their confusion, another grunt was taken away without them noticing, as they were scared of what was happening. Close to the foot of the mountain, half of them put away their guns and were about to climb, when without a warning Pikachu leaped in front of the gunmen, as it fired off a powerful Thunderbolt and then quickly disappeared among the bushes and trees.

- What was that?! Shit, we got to go! Hurry, climb up before that electric thing comes back!

Giovanni woke up on the bed, as Delia sat next to him, petting Persian, happy to see it´s master alright. He rose up, as she suddenly told him to relax and lay down. But he refused and got up.

- My head… damn her for doing that to me! Jessica will pay for this betrayal! Come dear, we have to stop this madness before it goes any further! Otherwise even more lives will be lost in this war.

Contacting his personal bodyguards, Giovanni was informed that Jessie took control of Team Rocket. Furious, he called for them to come to his room without her knowing, as he entered the monitor room to try to see what was going on since he got knocked out. Delia then grabbed him.

- As much as I love you Gio… Jessie is right, she´s doing the right thing for Team Rocket. For us.

- How can you say such a thing, you and Ash helped me realise that my lifelong dream has become a lifetime of nightmares to the rest of the world! How can you join her side and not your husbands?!

Giovanni then noticed something, as he grabbed Delia and looked deeply into her eyes, noticing a change in her since the last time he saw her. He then understood that she had been brainwashed.

- She is our leader, and I have a role in Team Rocket, she is the one that I and the rest submit to.

- That dominative bitch, she dared to go against my orders and do this to you! Come Persian, it´s time to show that Giovanni Mortegio is more that just a captive leader, but a man that won´t stand by and watch his own fall. Come Delia, and I´ll help you get back to your normal self once again!

Refusing to go with him, the bodyguards then came, as Delia was about to active an silent alarm, when Giovanni then grabbed her and told them to take her with them. They grabbed her, as they and Giovanni entered a secret elevator no one else but they knew about, as the elevator doors closed.

The Johto Milita, along with the rescue helicopters, arrived at the Indigo Plateau, as men, women and children from the Kanto region took shelter inside, while trainers good enough to battle signed up to join the militia in helping battle Team Rocket. Oak was greeted by Professor Elm, as May and Max meet their mother, which safely managed to get to Kanto in time. Max asked about Norman.

- I´m sorry honey, as much as I tried to persuade him to come with me, he and the other gym leaders are sworn to help protect and defend Hoenn in time of war, and as much as I would like to make an execption, your father refused to leave all the people in Petalburg City behind. Im´sorry honey…

- Team Rocket has reached our home?! But mom, you have to get him out, we already lost someone we hold dear, and I don´t know what I and Max would do if something happens to dad! What if…

- Don´t even think about it May! Your father is a skilled and powerful Pokemon trainer, and I´m sure that he along with the police can hold back Team Rocket until the militia in Hoenn can mobilise and help our city. It pains me to have been forced to choose to stay with either my love or my children!

- Come one, we have to get you three inside a shelter! I just talked to Professor Elm, and recent battle reports show heavy casualties on our side, Team Rocket has begun a global assault and is attacking every city, town and village, no one goes safe! So far Kanto has been least attacked, so that gives us time to help prepare our defenses. This is a war your three should not been involved in!

- But I want to help Professor Oak, I am skilled enough to make a difference, I can´t just stand here while my friends fight for their lives at home, there must be something I can do! Please let me help!

- May, this is not game, people and Pokemon are dying! And as much as I can´t deny an application to join the war, I will not let you become a victim! We have already lost Misty, now I´l be damned if I´m gonna lose someone else I hold dear! If you want to help, go around and help us recruit trainers!

Suddenly another rescue helicopter arrived, as medics carried out Brock, apparently injured. Oak went to see what was wrong, as May left while Max and Caroline entered the Indigo Stadium.

- It´s just a minor gunshot wound Proffesor Oak, we´re taking him to the operation facility to be sure that he´s going to be alright. Unfortunatly the militia in the helicopters have told us that Offier Jenny from Pallet Town has become a casualty, she got shot and was crushed among some jagged rocks while trying to injure Brock Harrison. We have some time to take care of him, but afterwards we need to divert all our focus on helping more critically injured ones from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn!

Suddenly a car drove past the gates, as it stopped right in front of a medical staff, as Violet, Lily, and Daisy, carrying Misty, went to them and begged them to help her. Examing Misty quickly, the medical staff told them that she had died several hours ago, and there was nothing to be done.

Daisy then collapsed, as the three sisters let out an ourcry , as Oak was brought to tears, seeing them mourn the loss of their sister. He then went to them and told them to take shelter inside the stadium.

The grunts managed to climb up, as they continued towards HQ, only to encounter Mewtwo. Knowing that it´s impossible to defeat it, they surrendered and begged for mercy, when suddenly Ash came forth from the bushes, as Mewtwo told him to stand back. Ash refused to listen.

- They have surrendered, there is no need to do harm. I´l teleport them to an appropraite place, right now you need to think about your next move. This is a war, and we are all a part of it Ash Ketchum.

- They need to pay for what they have done to the police, Tracey, Ritchie and everyone else! Enough is enough, if they show no mercy then neither will I! Now let me take care of them once and for all!

- Listen to yourself! Snap out of whatever is affecting you! I know that they played a part in this tragedy, but if you do them harm then you lower yourself to their level! Now control yourself Ash!

Mewtwo then teleported the grunts away, as Ash suddenly realized that he wasn´t himself, his negative toughts have affected him to the point of turning him into a whole different person.

- I´m sorry…. It´s hard to think with everything that has happened… it feels like I need to do something, but I don´t know what. I´ll try to restrain myself, but I need your help Mewtwo!

- Sorry is not enough, what would have happened if I hadn´t showed up… would you have taken their lives in order to save others? You showed me the value of life, now suddenly you consider the option of taking one! Stop using those powers or you might do something you might regret forever!

Mew then approached them, and told Mewtwo that it had dropped off Togepi with the others, and that the Legendary Pokemon have been succesfull in trapping Team Rocket inside Purity Canyon, but still a bit to late, as most of the grunts were deployed before they arrived. Mewtwo then nodded.

- Now is the time. I´ll help distract most of the grunts while Mew goes out to gather more help. You must get into HQ and get to Giovanni, I believe he is the key to end all of this. Go find him Ash.

Ash nodded, knowing that Mewtwo is right. Mew then flew off into the distance, as Mewtwo used Psychic on Ash, as they both flew towards HQ. Suddenly Ash felt the Unown´s prescence again.

Jessie entered the medical bay, as Cassidy stood by Butch for awhile, hoping he would be alright.

- As much as we do hate each other… I´m sorry for you to experience this. He is a good soldier, and although the odds ain´t good, I hope he´ll make a full recovery. Now return to your post Cassidy.

- Hate? Right now I love you in comparison to what I feel right now for that Ketchum kid! I swear that once I find him not only will I force him to hear every sweet detail about the girl´s death, but I´m gonna force him to watch every tape of his friends dying should they refuse The Memory Retrieval Program. Revenge will indeed be bittersweet, cause if Butch dies… so will Ash Ketchum!

- You´re not going to do anything to him, he is needed alive for various reasons, not only because of the boss, but for the fact that he is The Chosen One, something that works to our advantage should he be converted or if the Legendary Birds fight each other. I understand your hate, but use it on the battlefield. You´re still a solider in Team Rocket, and the men need you Cassidy. More than ever.

Furious, Cassidy restrained herself and left, when suddenly Dr Yung approached Jessie.

- I have some troublesome news: The men have tried to repair the damaged reactor, and although it is fixed, there are some energy losses from time to time which I cannot explain, and just now I was informed that The Synergy Energizer was fired towards the Millenium Comet without authorisation.

- Maybe a side effect… I previously checked some survaillence tapes, and apparently Ash Ketchum did something to it. We need go and find him as soon as the men are ready. We need him. Very soon.

Suddenly an alarm was triggered at the main gate, as Jessie looked at a monitor. Mewtwo had arrived, and began to take down the defences despite heavy resistance from grunts and Pokemon.

- This is the last thing we need right now, damnit! Tell Namba to hurry up and release Moltres and Zapdos as soon as possible, we need all the strength we have to fight back Mewtwo. Call him now!

Seeing that the plan worked, Ash found a way in, as he remembered to avoid using his powers unless absolutely necessary. He walked down a corridor, as Pikachu was right behind him. Suddenly grunts were coming his way. Seeing no other way to hide, Ash grabbed Pikachu and made himself invisible, as the grunts ran by him, towards the main gate. Ash then heard something ahead.

He peeked inside a room, as he saw Tracey strapped onto a board, with The Memory Retrieval program running, forcing him to remember his encounters with Lugia. Some grunts inside had guns, ready to take him down should the program fail to extract memories and to convert Tracey.

Seeing him in great pain, Ash had no other choice. He broke the door, and threw up Pikachu into the air, as it quickly sent out a Thunderbolt, hitting all the grunts, knocking them to the floor. Suddenly Ash collapsed to the floor. Pikachu ran to him and got horrified. A gun was fired, and Ash got shot.

Knowing he has to do it, Ash tried to focus on healing his wounds, when suddenly he was reminded of Misty and the pain he suffered. Pikachu gave him a weak Thundershock to snap him out of it, as Ash then focused. The bullets were teleported out of his chest, as his wounds slowly closed up and healed. Fully healed, Ash went to Tracey, trying to figure out how to stop the program without injuring him. Ash managed to stop it, as he removed the gag and straps, as Tracey slowly rose up.

- Take it easy, you´re going to be alright . Listen, I need to continue to go deeper into HQ, you gotta get out and reach Kanto, I´m sure some Pokemon can help take you out of Johto. Come on, let´s go.

Ash went out of the room, as he pointed Tracey into the right direction. Too weak to argue, Tracey wished him good luck and left, as Ash grabbed Pikachu and continued down the narrow corridor.

Oak continued to discuss with Professor Elm regarding the serious situation, as another helicopters arrived, as military commanders from Johto, Hoenn and Kanto gathered for a briefing. Gary then came out of the helicopter, as Oak rushed to him and tried to take him to the Pokemon Stadium.

- Let me go, I have to do this! You know I am the most skilled trainer in my squad, I can help them!

- No! You are not going out to war,not while I´m still breathing! Haven´t your heard that good people, like Misty, have already lost their lives! You´re staying here and that´s final Gary!

- Don´t can´t tell me what to do, they need me more than you do! I´d rather sacrifce my life and save lives than for the rest of my life be remembered as a coward who let his comrades down!

- You may very well be a coward for the rest of your life than dead! I made a promise to your father, to keep you safe no matter what, and as sad as it is, fate made me keep that promise after his death!

- Just stop, I don´t need this from you right now. I love you grandpa, but understand that if I don´t do this, more people might die. And you have always been my father as far as I am concerned.

They hugged each other, as the commanders demanded Gary´s presence. He left Oak, as he went to them. Fearing what might happen to him, Oak went to May and took one of the recruit forms.

- Don´t ask May, just hand it in to the Kanto Militia. You have nothing to fight for yet, while I have. Once you´re done, take shelter and follow the orders from the milita. Good luck to you all.

Oak then left to the Pokemon Center to gather his Pokemon. May continued to gather trainers, when suddenly Max rushed to her. His facial expression was enough to figure out what have happened.

- Team Rocket has overrun several cities in Hoenn, and although the military have secured Petalburg City, dad disobeyed orders and went out to help others! Mom is talking to the military right now!

- Oh no, this can´t be happening! I have to go find him! Don´t tell Mom, tell her I was sent to Saffron to recruit more trainers over there. I need to go Max. I love you little brother!

May was about to leave, when Max held her legs, stopping her from leaving. She tried to convice him to let go, but he refused, crying and begging her to stay, not wanting to be separated from her.

Some soldiers saw them, as they separated him from her, as May ran off towards the Pokemon Center. Max cried out for her, as he feared something bad might happen. He then ran to the stadium.

Ash continued forward, as he reached the medical bay. With too many people around, Ash had to turn invisible to avoid been seen. He silently went passed them when he suddenly saw Butch.

Still on lifesupport systems and respirator, there was little hope that he would survive the internal damage he suffered. Ash approached him, as he now knew what Mewtwo ment. Suddenly Ash remembered a fraction of when May saw him save her, as Ash understood what he should do. He put his hands onto Butch, as Ash focused on helping him heal his wounds. Slowly Butch´s wounds were recovering, as doctors approached him, stunned by what just happened. Ash backed away.

It didn´t take long before the doctors could remove the lifesupport and respirator, as Butch then rose up and took some deep breaths. Urging him to lay down, Butch ran off and left the medical bay.

Suddenly a blast was heard, as the doctors got hit with several Pokemon attacks. The walls opened up, as Giovanni, Delia and the bodyguards came out and restrained the doctors. Ash came forth.

- It seems we´re finaly on the same side … dad. What happened to mom, is she alright?

- God I was worried about you… I thought Jessie had gotten to you before I did. Unfortunately she got to Delia. Your mother is affected by The Memory Retrieval Program. Luckily I just need one of the machines to return her to her normal self. Guess we need to work together son.

Ash nodded, as he scouted ahead, trying to find a room with a machine that is offline, when he suddenly looked into a room and saw James and some grunts. They had prepared to use the program, as James struggled to free himself. Giovanni then pushed Ash back and entered the room.

- Release him. I am retaking my role as leader of Team Rocket. Now follow my orders.

Not wanting to question his authority, the grunts shut down the program and released James, as Giovanni then told his men to strap down Delia, who continued to struggle to get herself free.

- Ash, help me, I´m your mother! Stop him, can´t you see what he´s doing to me! Save me!

- You´re not yourself mom, it´s that machine that has affected you! But everything will be alright!

Suddenly Ash was gagged, and knocked out, as Pikachu was stunned. Giovanni smirked.

- I´m sorry I had to decieve you boy… the Unown nearly conviced me to surrender, but I guess I should thank Jessie for knocking some sense into me. Now Delia, I´ll restore you to your normal self. Men, guard the door while I restore her, and put James back into the holding cell.

Meowth waited for someone to arrive, and as the holding cell opened up he had no choice but to fight his way through. He slashed the grunts before they could fight back, as they shrieked in pain. With James on the floor, Meowth grabbed him and ran off, trying to find a machine and bring him back to normal. Entering the room were Tracey was, the grunts inside were about to wake up, put Meowth quickly knocked them out with a hard Tackle. He then put James onto the board.

- Let´s see… ah here it is…. Memory Retrieval Program. Well, I´ll try my best to bring you back Jimmie boy, just hope it works. Hmm, press any key to begin… oh well, I´ll try this button!

The machine initated, as James was beginning to recover from the effects of the brainwash, slowly getting his memory back. Suddenly Meowth heard some grunts outside, as he was ready to attack.

- Hey.. I´m back, and ready to make double trouble. Thank you Meowth, I owe you my life.

- Good to have you back pal. Now let´s go find Jess and beat some sense into her: With her in charge, I have a feeling the good guys are losing the war. Come on let´s get out of here.

Meowth checked the corridor, and as it was empty he and James headed towards the storage room where most captured Pokemon were stashed. James found Chimecho and Cacnea, glad they hadn´t been brainwashed yet. Meowth then released all the Pokemon and told them to flee. Instead they went the other way and headed towards the prison sections. James and Meowth followed them.

Taken by surprise, the grunts guarding the captives were easily defeated, as the police force reunited with their Pokemon. Officer Jenny from Viridian City then gathered everyone in order to make up a battle plan, when suddenly Meowth and James approached them and asked for permission to join.

- You saved our lives before, and now you saved us again. You´re more than welcome to join us.

Milita helicopters were getting filled with new men, as Gary was ready to depart, when Oak suddenly jumped in. Before Gary could even speak, Oak showed him that he is his ranking officer.

- Guess you´ll have to listen to me after all grandson. Listen up, we just got reports that Legendary Pokemon, among them Mewtwo, have been succesful in sealing off Purity Canyon, giving us an opportunity to assult and free the captives now that the defences are weaker than ever.

- But granddad, what about The Synergy Energizer, the machine that converts some energy to the enemy Pokemon? Shouldn´t we wait until it is offline so that we don´t risk being defeated?

- That´s were you come in Gary. I and the rest will create a diverson, while you sneak in and if possible, reverse it to our Pokemon. If unsuccesfull, plant timed explosives, and get out safely.

The milita helicopters took off, while the ones headed for Hoenn were about to depart. May was inside, ready to go help find her dad. The helicopter was about to take off, as May saw Max and Caroline in the distance, headed towards the helicopter. The helicopter then took off and flew away.

- No! May come back! Come on Max, we have to talk to the milita and inform them that she is onboard. How could she be so stupid to do such a thing, she´s putting her life at risk!

- But so is dad, and you let him do as he wanted! I don´t want her in danger either mom, but she´s the only one that is willing and able to find dad. I wish there was another way, but there isn´t.

Suddenly Daisy and her sisters asked around, as Max and Caroline went to them to console them.

- Hi Daisy, I´m Max´s mother. I´m so sorry for your loss. I never meet your sister, but from what I have heard from my children and her friends, it's a tragedy that such a kind and gentle girl should suffer such a fate. If you need any help at all, like rebuilding the gym, I´ll be glad to assist you.

- Thank you miss Taylor. It´s good to know that despite us giving Misty a hard time, she had friends she could turn and count on. Nice to meet you Max, Misty told us a lot about you and May.

- Hi. You need any help or something, looked like you three were looking around for something.

- Yes that´s true. Apparently Misty´s… body has disappeared, and the militia believe it may just be someone mistaking her for someone else and trying to move her, so we asked around if anyone has seen her or anyone trying to move her. Oh, and were is May, your sister? Is she around here?

- It pains me, but despite my wishes she joined the milita and left for Hoenn to search for her father, who´s missing after an attack at Petalburg City. I fear I might lose her and my husband…

- Oh my God, Daisy, Violet! Take out your portable radio and tv, apparently there is some news broadcast. Here miss Taylor, take this portable tv, maybe there is some news about Hoenn!

They all listened, as the news reporter told about the Shinnoh region being totally overrun by Team Rocket, and most of the civilians, gym leaders and trainers being captured, while nearly 40 of the milita in Shinnoh being decimated by the enemy. Nearby civilians indicate massive aerial battles near the Kanto-Hoenn border, as the milita from Hoenn and Kanto try to break through the enemy air blockade, while unconfirmed sources from Hoenn indicate mass casualites among trainers, gym leaders and milita inside Hoenn. Caroline couldn´t stand it anymore, as she gave Max the tv and ran off to speak with a milita commander, trying to persuade them to drop off May before it´s too late.

- I´m sorry miss, but after the helicopters headed for Hoenn took off they maintain radio silence in order to more effectively sneak into the region. But as soon as we get into contact with them, I´ll be sure to inform them to apprehend her and take her to a safe place. That´s all I can do miss Taylor.

Delia was restored to normal, as she rose up and hugged Giovanni, not seeing Ash knocked out on the floor. Giovanni then order his men to follow her, as he then gave her a gun. Delia was shocked.

- I need you to pretend to still be loyal to Jesse, and get close enough to eliminate her. It´s the only way I can fully take control over Team Rocket again immediatly. Will you do this for me darling?

- Gio… I… Do you understand what you´re asking of me? You want me to kill someone?

- She needs to be taken down fast, otherwise those second in command will continue to fight for the leadership. Only by making them fear me again can I regain my role and command over the men.

Knowing he might be right, Delia nodded and left with the grunts, as Giovanni told his bodyguards to find another machine and make Pikachu loyal to him again. They left with Pikachu, as Giovanni then picked up Ash and strapped him onto the board. Ash was slowly beginning to wake up.

- I´m sorry I have to do this to you Ash, but it´s the only way you´ll ever truly will become my son in every sence of the word. It´s only for now, once I control the world I´ll make you normal again.

Giovanni initated the program, but something went wrong, the machine didn't brainwash Ash, instead it forced him to remember Misty´s death and all other sad moments he had experienced in his life. Ash cried in pain and suffering, trying to break free but was too emotionally hurt to be able to use his powers. The lights began to flicker, as Giovanni tried to abort the procedure.

Electric sparks began to erupt from the walls and celing, as the machine apparently began to overload, causing an electric surge in the room. Giovanni tried to escape, but the door wouldn´t open due to all the electric mailfunction. Giovanni could only stand and watch as Ash suffered.

- Damnit, no! This can´t be happening, please God don´t take my son, I have already lost so much, I can´t lose him, not now! I know I have done bad things in my life, but spare him from my evil!

The electric output stopped, as the machine automatically shut down. Giovanni removed the machine and unstraped Ash, as he checked his pulse. Nothing. Giovanni put him on the floor and began CPR, but despite his hard efforts to save him there was nothing he could do. Ash was gone.

Giovanni held him in his arms, as the grunts returned, only to find their boss sitting on the floor crying. They backed away, giving him time to dealt with Ash´s death. Giovanni then got an idea.

- God… you failed me…You took away my son from me… but I know a way…to bring him back…

Jessie was in Giovanni´s command room, supervising the battles all over the world on the monitor, as James and Meowth then silently came out from the elevator. Jesse turned around and saw them.

- So you managed to break free huh? And I guess that you´re not loyal to me James?

- The tide has turned Jess: Me and James just made sure that your plan will fail, soon you will see that you have underestimated us. Surrender now, and let me help you like I helped James.

- You still don´t understand… I am normal… this is me. I have managed to break free from the brainwash, how else do you think I knocked down Giovanni, if I´d been loyal I would never have done it. I am myself, and together with this new role… this power over Team Rocket… I would be a fool not to do whatever it takes to keep it this way. Not even you two will stand in my way.

Without warning, Seviper lunged out and coiled around Meowth, effectively trapping him. Before James could call out his Pokemon, Jessie pulled out a gun and told him to drop the Pokeballs.

- No… you´re not normal yet… the Jess I know would never think of doing what you threaten to do

- True, it´s the power James. I understand why the boss became such a madman, at first I would never imagine that power could change someone. But it does. And I like it the way it is. Now drop the Pokeballs, or you will feel how my love for you will pierce your heart from the barrel of a gun.

Shocked by what he heard, suddenly James saw Delia sneak up behind Jessie from a concealed door, as she aimed her gun straight at her. Trying to save her, James threw himself towards Jessie, only to be hit by Jessie´s gun, as Delia fired of her gun at Jessie. James and Jessie fell to the ground, as Seviper quickly reacted and tackled Delia, as she dropped the gun. Trying to flee into the concealed door, Delia was hit again by Seviper´s tackle, but was too close to the nearby window, as it shattered. Delia screamed and fell down, as Seviper fell down aswell. Meowth went inside the elevator and left to go for help. Jessie and James then crawled towards each other..

- I´m… so sorry… James… I…. I lo…. I love…

- I … love you too… Jessica…

Giovanni entered the medical bay, as he put Ash on a board and connected him to The Synergy Energizer, as he began to change the energy output and the settings, as he aim a lens towards Ash.

- I know there is some life still in you son… you are The Chosen One, and that title is hardly just for show. Men, guard the entrance and bring Pikachu here once the conversion is complete.

They nodded and left, as Giovanni initiated The Synergy Energizer, firing of the beam onto Ash, draining what energy is left of him. Hearing about Aura and it effectivly being one´s soul, one´s energy source, Giovanni tried to restore Ash´s by using The Synergy Energizer. It began to go through Ash´s body in search of some energy, but failed to locate any. Giovanni tried again, but again it found nothing. Giovanni then manually began the search, as he specifically looked at a place he knows Ash has a lot of energy in: His heart. Giovanni dug deep, and miraculously found a small amount of energy, too small to be detected automatically. He focused the beam onto it, as he began to initate the process, hoping that there is enough energy to bring Ash back.

Suddenly it lost it´s focus on the energy source, as Giovanni again took control over the beam and checked Ash´s heart. Nothing. It was gone. Giovanni then went through every inch of his body, but found no trace of any energy. Giovanni then saw a horrifying sight:

Ash´s body was beginning to fade away. Giovanni refused to give up, as he, in desperation, aimed the beam at himself, and transferred a portion of his own Aura and energy onto Ash, hoping it would slow down the fade. It was useless, as Ash continued to disappear again despite Giovanni´s efforts.

- Please.. I´d give my life… to bring him back… it can´t end like this…. not this way…

Ash opened his eyes, as he was in an unknown place, just a deep blackness, Ash called out for help, but apparently he was alone, nothing existed in the intense blackness. Suddenly everything changed, as Ash saw his entire life pass him by: His birth, his days as a young child, the start of his Pokemon journey, everything onto the point were he got knocked out. He then saw what happened inside the room, and Giovanni´s attempt to revive him. Ash shed a tear, seeing how much his father suffers, when suddenly the surroundings change, as Ash saw what happened to Delia, effectively falling down several levels down until hitting the ground. He couldn´t tell if she was alive or not.

It then changed again, as Ash then saw what happened at the Indigo Plataue, with the militia mobilizing and preparing for war. He saw Oak, Max, Gary, Brock and everyone else, when suddenly it changed, as Ash witnessed an aerial attack near the border, as militia helicopters tried to avoid both enemy Pokemon and anti-air fire. He then saw that May was inside one of then, but suddenly Ash was horrified, as the helicopter was hit with anti-air fire, as it crashed down towards the ground. Trying to get to the ground, Ash understood that he could not move, only see things.

Afraid that May might have died, Ash tried everything he could to do something, but his efforts were in vain. He began to cry, fearing that death meant being trapped forever and watch what happens but not able to affect. Ash then called out for the Unown. Nothing came. Ash was all alone.

Suddenly he saw something coming towards him, as Ash tried to recognise it.

- Hi there! You´re Ash right? Sorry you had to come to this place, no one who comes here does it willingly, I know I want to go back home, to be with my mom, dad and my friends and Pokemon.

- Hi… nice to meet you… others? Like other people, Pokemon? What is this place, who are you?

- Yeah, people and Pokemon pass by here, strange enough I´m the only one who remains here. It gets lonely since they don´t stay too long, they disappear after awhile, kinda like how I disappeared some time ago, don´t know how long since there is no clock here. Oh, and my name´s Amber.

- You mean this is a kind of passage, a path which the dead pass through? Something like that?

- I don´t know, I just came her after being trapped in another strange place. Good thing is that I´m not sick anymore like I was before coming to these strange places. The last thing I remember was being sick and being at the hospital. One night I was very tired and slept, and when I woke up I came to this place. How did you come here, were you also sick, or something else happened to you?

- I don´t know much either what happened to me. But I guess you´re too young to understand.

- Yeah maybe, I´m just a girl, you´re a big boy, I wonder how it would be to be a grown up.

Suddenly Ash began to fade away again, as Ash had a very strange feeling inside of him.

- Oh… it´s happening now right? Is this where I disappear and I am never seen again?

- Yeah, that´s it. Sorry you can´t stay more, you seem like a nice person and a good friend. But can you do something for me? I have told this to alot of people and Pokemon, so I´ll tell you to. Before I came to this place, I meet some nice Pokemon: a Bulbasaur, Charmander and a Squirtle. They were really cute and nice to me, and afterwards I meet a new friend, someone I really like. But I don´t know if he´s happy. So if you meet him one day… can you tell Mewtwo that Amber asked if he´s happy,and if not then tell him that life is wonderful. I had a wonderful life, so he should have it to…

Fearing that he has reached his end,Ash shed a tear and nodded, as she thanked him and faded away.

Suddenly the surroundings changed, as Ash came back into his normal form,as he felt energy flow into him once again. Believing that Giovanni had succeeded in bringing him back, Ash focused on positive, happy thoughts, trying to make it easier for him to return. Ash then saw something ahead, as he tried to move closer. It worked, as Ash got closer to what he saw. He meet Amber again.

- Oh hi Ash! Weird, no one has ever come twice here. You sure you´re supposed to be here?

- I don´t know Amber, I think my dad has found a way, and is trying to bring me back somehow.

- My dad tried that to, I could hear him in the beginning, trying to bring me back. Well, I hope I see you again someday, it was nice to meet you. Do tell Mewtwo what I said if you meet him one day.

- Actually, I know Mewtwo. I wonder when you meet him, he has never mentioned you.

- That´s weird, we had so much fun last time, and I helped him speak and told him about the world and the tears of life, and … oh wait… they´re telling me you´re The Chosen One. You´re him right?

- Yeah kinda, but who are they? I can´t hear anything, you hear voices or something?

- Yeah, I havent heard them for a long time, but now they´re telling me that you shouldn´t be here. I never seen them, and I don´t know who they are, I just hear them that's all. Oh and a girl too.

- I shouldn´t be here? Maybe I am really coming back somehow. Oh, and who´s the girl Amber?

- Don´t know, I can only hear her . I haven´t heard her as long as the others, I began to hear her awhile ago. I can´t talk to them nor her. But she sounds nice, like you.

Suddenly Ash began to fade away again, but this time he felt a familiar feeling. Ash tried to remember the feeling, as Amber wished him good luck, and to remember that life is wonderful.

Ash had faded away from blackness to an complete bright surrounding, as the feeling intensified. He tried to move, but could only move his body, as if he seemed to remain immobile.

Ash then remembered what it was. He felt like he had new energy in himself, just like the previous time he felt it. Ash called out for the Unown, as he saw something coming in the distance.

- It is you! Unown, have you brought me back somehow, what is happening, what is this place?

Ash heard an echo of something, as he then heard his name being called out and some other words that were blurred out by the echo. Someone approached Ash, getting closer and closer to him. Ash then heard and saw who it was. Ash suddenly collapsed and cried, as he looked ahead. It was Misty.

- Ash… I love you.


End file.
